Legends and Secrets
by PowerRangersIsMyLife
Summary: Last year Abbie started Hogwarts and her first year was full of darkness and danger. But now year two is about to begin and besides having to worry about her brother's first year something is about to be awaken. The school's dark past will be revealed but with somebody attacking all the muggleborn's in the school will Abbie and Michael survive?
1. Home From Ireland

**Summary: **Last year Abbie started Hogwarts and her first year was full of darkness and danger. But now year two is about to begin and besides having to worry about her brother's first year something is about to be awaken. The school's dark past will be revealed but with somebody attacking all the muggleborn's in the school will Abbie and Michael survive?

**Pairings: N/A **

Legends and Secrets

Chapter 1: Home From Ireland

Walking into their house in England 12 year old Abigail and 11 year old Michael were thrilled to be home after being in Ireland for a few weeks since Abbie got home from Hogwarts. Abbie, "I'm going to go get my stuff back to my room and then I'm going to visit Dad's grave."

"Alright sweetheart."

Abbie walked back up to her loft bedroom and saw the bunch of letter's that she had left from Hermione and Ron and Hanna and Jesse. She quickly changed into her clothes for today and then walked downstairs and walked out to the garage and got her bike out and rode to where her father was buried.

She locked her bike and then walked into the graveyard and over to the grave that said Hunter Aaron Carson. "Hey Dad its Abbie. A lot has changed in a little amount of time but the thing that remains the same is that I love you as much as I did when you were with us. Mike misses you. Mum misses you. I miss you to Dad. But I know you wouldn't want me to mope around. I love you and I'll visit again before I go back to school."

Abbie then walked back to her bike and then road back home. She put her bike back in the garage and then walked into the house. "Hey I'm home."

"Good. Your Hogwarts letter arrived and your brother got one to." Abbie walked into the kitchen and said, "Mike you got a Hogwarts letter?" He nodded and Abbie ran over to him and hugged him and said, "I'm so happy for you. You're going to get to go to Hogwarts and see everything the school has."

Abbie opened her letter and read it and after seeing what she needed said, "I'm going to write a letter to Hermione and Ron. Seeing if they heard anything about Harry and to ask them when they are going to Diagon Alley and see if the four of us can meet up there."

Abbie walked up to her room and grabbed two pieces of parchment and wrote:

**Dear Ron, **

**Hey I know it's been a little while since my last letter and I'm glad to hear from you. Have you heard from Harry? I asked Hermione but she hasn't and I'm worried about him. Let me know if you hear. I was wondering when you are heading to Diagon Alley to get your school supplies? Let me know as soon as you can. Guess what? My brother is going to be going to Hogwarts this coming year. Can't wait to see you again and Hermione and Harry. **

**From, **

**Abbie **

_Dear Hermione, _

_Hey it's Abbie. It's been a little while since my last letter and I'm so sorry about them but I was in Ireland and Pharaoh was in a mood since he missed his owl friends from Hogwarts. Let me know when you are going to Diagon Alley so that I can meet you there. You know my little brother Michael? Turns out that he's a wizard guess it runs in the Carson family or something. Well I promised I would tell my brother all about the wizarding world. _

_From, _

_Abbie _

Abbie reread them and then said, "Pharaoh." He landed on her shoulder and then said, "Take these to Ron and Hermione. Have a safe flight."

Pharaoh flew out the open window and Abbie then finished up the final part of her summer homework.

_**XxX Chamber Of Secrets XxX**_

Abbie walked down from her loft bedroom and said, "Mike. Did Mum leave for work already?" Michael nodded and Abbie saw that he was reading his Hogwarts letter again. She leaned on the counter and said, "It's not going to disappear if you look away from it."

Michael looked over at her and said, "I know but I'm so excited. I'm going to be going to the same school that you are going to and I get to learn a different things then I learned at public school."

Abbie nodded and said, "I know how you feel. When I first started I was worried I wouldn't make any friends and I have made the best friends a girl could ask for. And now the world's best little brother is going to be coming to my school. So what do you want for dinner?"

"Can you make the Beef Ramen?"

Abbie nodded and said, "Sure thing."

She walked to the kitchen and started to boil the water when Michael said, "Hey Abbie. You have a letter from Ron."

"Can you bring it into the kitchen for me?"

Michael replied, "Sure thing Ab."

He brought it into the kitchen and Abbie opened it and read:

**Dear Abbie,**

**Harry is at the burrow with my family. We rescued him from his Aunt and Uncle last night. They had bars on his window. Can you believe it? We're going to Diagon Alley tomorrow. Can you meet us there? Hope you can. Michael must be excited about starting Hogwarts. Wonder what house he'll be in? Hope to see you tomorrow. **

**From, **

**Ron **

Abbie said, "Good to know. Mike remind me to ask if we can go to Diagon Alley tomorrow."

"Okay sis."

Abbie then went back to cooking and then put it in two bowls and said, "Dinner's ready."

Michael walked in and as they sate he said, "What's it like? Hogwarts?"

"It's amazing Mike. You are sorted by the sorting house into the house that you'll do best in. You go to class with your year and different house. Watch out for the Slytherin's though they can be a piece of work. You can play Quidditch and compete for the house cup. My favorite classes are Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions, and Charms. Don't worry Mike you're going to fit in. I promise."

"Really?"

Abbie nodded and said, "Yeah. And if it helps I can walk you to classes on the first day or however you want me to."

"Thanks Abbie. You're the best."

They finished dinner and Abbie said, "Time for you to go to bed. I'm going to wait for Mum to get home so I can ask her about Diagon Alley."

Michael nodded and walked to his room and Abbie laughed and washed the dishes and put them away.

_**XxX Chamber Of Secrets XxX**_

A few hours later Michelle walked inside the house wearing scrubs and saw Abbie was reading one of her school books. "What are you still doing up?"

Abbie looked up and said, "Waiting for you. Mum. Harry, Ron, and Hermione are going to Diagon Alley tomorrow. Can we go tomorrow?"

Michelle said, "Sure thing Abbie. I got off tomorrow so I could bring you to. But it's time for you to go to bed. See you in the morning Abs."

"See in the morning Mum."

Abbie yawned and then walked up to her loft bedroom and changed into her pajamas and took her hair out of her bohemian braid and put her book on the night stand next to her bed. Seeing the Hufflepuff scarf tied to the end of her bed she was excited to get back and start year two. And hoped that nothing would try to kill them this year.

A/N Alright first chapter of the sequel done. I hope that you like this chapter. This one is going to be longer that the Magic Within. And things are changing as Abbie meets a certain person that may or may not become her boyfriend. Tell me your thoughts. Read and Review. Love you all. Peace out.

~*HarryPotter4Life24*~


	2. Hogwarts Shopping and Clothes Shopping

**Summary: **Last year Abbie started Hogwarts and her first year was full of darkness and danger. But now year two is about to begin and besides having to worry about her brother's first year something is about to be awaken. The school's dark past will be revealed but with somebody attacking all the muggleborn's in the school will Abbie and Michael survive?

**Pairings: N/A **

Legends and Secrets

Chapter 2: Hogwarts Shopping and Clothes Shopping

"Abbie hurry up!"

Abbie was finishing up brushing her teeth when she said, "Diagon Alley will still be there when we get there Mike."

Abbie grabbed her school bag and put her school list in it and then walked downstairs. Getting down to the landing Abbie pulled on her boots and her brother said, "Finally."

Abbie gently shoved him and said, "Well I had to take a shower this morning. You're the one who is going to smell today stinky."

Michael crossed his arms and their mother walked in and said, "Ready to go school shopping?"

They nodded and walked outside to the car and got in. As their mother started to drive off the driveway their mother said, "After we go shopping for Hogwarts. We are going to go clothes shopping. You both need clothes for Hogwarts and let's just say it will be better to go today."

As they pulled up to the underground Abbie, Michael, and Michelle got out and onto the train. Michelle then said, "Abbie which stores do we go to?"

Abbie looked behind her and said, "Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are going to be there. I believe Ron's younger sister Ginny is starting this year. So you can probably ask her because the truth is that I forgot."

Michelle nodded and said, "Lead the way you're the only person who remembers where Diagon Alley is."

Abbie nodded and took the lead down the street and stopped once they reached the Leaky Cauldron. "This is it Mum."

The three of them walked in and to the back of the store and pulled out her wand when they got to the back wall she tapped out the pattern that she saw Professor Sprout do last year.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley."

_**XxX Chamber Of Secrets XxX**_

After getting their money changed to the wizarding money they started walking down the street when somebody said, "Finally Abbie."

Abbie turned around and saw Harry, Ron and his family, and Hermione and her family. Abbie walked over to them and said, "Hey guys. Having a good holiday?"

Hermione said, "Yeah. It's been fun."

The four of them started to talk about what they did or in Harry's case what his aunt and uncle and cousin Dudley did.

Abbie's mother turned to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and said, "Hi I'm Michelle Carson. Abbie and Michael's mother."

Mrs. Weasley said, "Hi. I'm Molly Weasley and this is my husband Arthur. What year is Michael going into?"

"It's his first year."

Molly replied, "It's our daughter Ginny's first year also. If you want we can do the shopping together?"

Michelle replied, "That would be helpful. Abbie be careful."

"I will Mum. Love you."

Michelle and Michael left with Ginny, Molly, and Arthur. Abbie turned to them and said, "Want to help me with something?"

Ron said, "Sure. What is it?"

"I'm going to try out for the Hufflepuff Quidditch team but I need to get a broom and I need help choosing a broom."

Harry said, "Let's go then and get your broom and then we can go get the rest of the school supplies that we need."

Hermione looked like she wanted to protest but she nodded and the four of them made their way to Quality Quidditch Supplies.

As Abbie looked around at the brooms Abbie was stuck between either getting a Nimbus 2000 or a Cleansweep. Ron and Harry walked over and Abbie said, "Which one do you guys think?"

Ron and Harry looked at the two she pointing at and Harry said, "I would go with the Nimbus 2000."

She then looked over Ron and he said, "I would go with the Nimbus 2000 also."

Abbie nodded and paid for the broom and then they walked out of the store.

_**XxX Chamber Of Secrets XxX**_

Walking down the streets with their packages Harry was saying, "Sorry that I didn't reply to your letters. Hedwig was locked in her cage and a house elf named Dobby was stopping my mail from coming."

Abbie looked over at him and said, "Seriously?"

"Yeah."

As they walked over to Flourish and Blotts Abbie's little brother Michael ran over and said, "Sis I got my wand. Ivory twelve inches with the core of a dragon heartstring."

"That's awesome. Be careful with your wand now.'

Michael said, "Alright sis. Come on everybody's inside. Mum's already got all our books for us."

Abbie nodded and her brother started to pull her inside to her mother. Abbie looked behind her and saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione walking in behind her. "Mike let go of my wrist. I can walk by myself. I know that you are excited about Hogwarts but your grip is strong."

He let go of Abbie's wrist and said, "Sorry Abbie."

They walked over to their mother and she said, "Good you're here Abbie. Apparently we can meet the person who did most of your books this year. Did you get your broom Abbie?"

"Mum what else would be the long package that I'm carrying?"

Michelle shrugged as a voice said, "Ladies and Gentlemen may I present Gilderoy Lockhart."

As man walked down the steps Abbie said, "Twinkle toes."

Michael started to crack up and he said, "It can't be Harry Potter?"

Harry and Abbie's eyes meet for a second and then he was pulled away by the reporter and over to Lockhart. "What a special moment this is. When Harry walked into Flourish and Blotts to purchase my autobiography magical me. He had no idea he would be in fact leaving with my entire collected works free of charge."

_**XxX Chamber Of Secrets XxX**_

As Abbie and Michael sat outside the store waiting for everybody else Michael said, "Why did that man make such a big deal out of Harry?"

Abbie looked over at Michael and bit her lip. "Mike he survived an attack when his entire family was killed. He's famous for it. He's called the boy who lived. Enough about that what house do you want to be in at Hogwarts?"

Michael thought about it and then said, "I want to be in Hufflepuff like you are."

Abbie hugged Michael and said, "I would love it if you were if you were in Hufflepuff Mike."

The other's then walked out and Abbie and Michael stood up and Michelle walked over and said, "Say bye to everybody here guys. We have to go. Clothes shopping time."

Abbie walked over to Harry, Ron, and Hermione and the four of them hugged. "See you on the Hogwarts express guys. Mum is taking us clothes shopping for the new term."

Harry said, "Bye Abbie."

"See you Ab."

Hermione then said, "See you at the platform. Have a fun holiday."

Abbie nodded and followed her mother and brother back to the car. Once in the car Michael took out his wand and was looking it over and said, "That guy Mr. Ollivander. He was creepy."

"Oh I know."

_**XxX Chamber Of Secrets XxX**_

As they pulled up to the local mall their mother said, "Alright guys we're here. Here's the plan we'll go Abbie her clothes first and then we go get Michael his and then we go home."

Abbie and Michael nodded and then followed their mother as she grabbed and cart and walked over to the girl's section and then Abbie went into the section and started to look at clothes. One thing about Abbie was that she loved graphic tee's and it didn't what was on the shirt.

Michael was pushing the caret to where Abbie was when she found one of the perfect shirt's for her. It was a grey shirt with a phoenix on it and was her size and the only one left. Abbie put it in the cart and then continued searching for things.

When they finished getting their clothes for the new year they packed their car and started going home. When they got to their house Michelle then said, "I can't believe that both of my kids are going to Hogwarts. Was your father a wizard or something?"

"No. When you have more than one kid and one is a witch or a wizard it's more likely that you will be have the others be a witch or a wizard. What?"

Michelle and Michael were looking at Abbie with raised eyebrows. "I read a book from the library about it last year when nobody expect for Harry, Ron, and Hermione would talk to me. I think that it's interesting to think about though. I mean who would think about stuff like that.

_**XxX Chamber Of Secrets XxX**_

Michelle pulled up to their house she pulled into the driveway and parked and as they were getting everything out of the car their neighbor Jackson Gregory walked out of his house and shouted, "STOP MAKING SO MUCH RACKET!"

Abbie's mother looked over and said, "We just pulled up to the house and aren't making any noise Mr. Gregory maybe it's somebody else. Now if you'll excuse us we need to bring everything inside."

It took five trips to bring everything inside the house and then to put everything in Abbie and Michael's bedrooms took a little while but everything was eventually put in their rooms. Abbie walked over to the trunk in her room with the letter's A.C on it and opened it. She then took out the book that Quirrell required for his class and then put in all the Lockhart books.

As Abbie was cleaning out her phials for potion making her brother walked into her bathroom and said, "Hey Abbie? How do you pack your trunk?"

"The way that I pack it is I put all the books on the bottom with everything else that you need the brass scales, telescope, parchment, quills, ink, and phials for potion making. Then I put my clothes on top. Then I put my school uniform in, my robes, my Hufflepuff Scarf, Gloves, and I put extra hairbands in in a bag and put them in last."

Michael nodded and said, "Thanks Abbie. That helps me a lot sis."

Abbie put the phial that she was cleaning into the sink and said, "Come on I'll show you."

Abbie grabbed Michael's hand and brought him over to her trunk and took out all of the old things that were in it and showed him what she put it like.

"Thanks Abs. Mum said that she's making Chili for dinner tonight."

Abbie nodded and said, "Thanks Mike."

"No problem Abbie. You helped me with my trunk because I was utterly confused with that and so was Mum."

Michael then walked downstairs and Abbie went back to cleaning the Phials. After cleaning and drying the last one she put them all in the case and then put then in her trunk. After packing up the last thing she closed it and then sat on her bed.

A/N Alright another chapter is done and I'm so excited. Thanks for all the reviews for the first chapter. Hope this chapter lives up to the other chapters. The next chapter is going to be even longer. Next chapter will be the sorting for Michael and the journey to Hogwarts. What house do you think Michael is going to be in? Let me know in the reviews. I had no college today so I decided to update. And I might upload a power ranger story with a girl named Hunter. Hope you check that out if I upload it. I'm finally almost done with the 5th book and to the part that makes me cry. Love you all. Peace out.

~*HarryPotter4Life24*~


	3. Another Term Begins

**Summary: **Last year Abbie started Hogwarts and her first year was full of darkness and danger. But now year two is about to begin and besides having to worry about her brother's first year something is about to be awaken. The school's dark past will be revealed but with somebody attacking all the muggleborn's in the school will Abbie and Michael survive?

**Pairings: N/A **

Legends and Secrets

Chapter 3: Another Term Begins

Abbie woke up to her mother saying, "Abbie time to get up." Abbie sat up in bed and then stood up and got changed into her muggle clothes. Walking down into the kitchen Abbie saw her brother wolfing down a bagel.

"I would slow down if I were you." Abbie sat down next to her brother and starting eating her bagel and their mother said, "The car is all packed right?" Abbie nodded and replied, "Yeah. Except for Pharaoh and Michael's rat."

Michelle replied, "Alright after we finish eating we'll leave. I'm going to miss the two of you when you're at school. What I am going to do in a house that's all empty?" Abbie said, "You could always get back into the crafts that we used to do."

Michelle then said, "Good idea Abbie. Come on you two time to get to the platform." Abbie and Michael walked to their rooms and grabbed their pets and then got into the car. As Michelle started driving to the platform she said, "Make sure the two of you write to me. Abbie tell me what house your brother is in."

Abbie nodded and her brother said, "I can tell you myself." Abbie laughed and said, "Yeah and how do you plan to do that if you don't have an owl?" Michael thought about it and said, "I can use Pharaoh or one of the school owls." Abbie nodded and said, "That's true you can. But a warning is in order. The school owls aren't the best owls to use. I tried to use one last year to send Gran something while Pharaoh was delivering something to Mum and you but it tried to bite me."

Michael looked over at her and said, "Yeah Abbie can tell which house I am in." Abbie and Michelle then laughed and they continued on their way to King's Cross Station.

_**XxX Chamber Of Secrets XxX**_

As the three of them walked to the barrier for platform's 9 and 10 Abbie could see that Michael was nervous. She turned to him and said, "Hey we can go together if you want." Michael nodded and said, "Thanks Abbie. Can I… Can I sit with you on the train?" Abbie smiled and said, "Of course you can Michael."

The two of them then turned to Michelle and said, "Bye Mum." "Bye Abbie. Bye Mikey. Have a good term. Look out for each other. And never think that you don't belong there. Time for the two of you to start another term." Abbie nodded and said, "Bye Mum. See you later."

The two of them ran and the barrier together and when they got through Michael said, "Whoa." Abbie said, "I felt the same way during my first trip on the Hogwarts express come on let's go find a seat."

The two of them then went through the train until they found Hermione. Abbie had her school bag on her right shoulder and Michael was clinging onto her left arm. As she sat down Michael sat down next to her and Hermione said, "Have a good Holiday?"

"Yeah I did. What about you?" Hermione replied, "It was good. But I'm excited to be going back to school." Abbie nodded and said, "I know. I'm glad that my brother is going to be joining Hogwarts this year."

Hermione said, "Hi Michael. Excited to be going for your first year." Michael said, "Yeah I am. Abbie has told me about everything that goes on at Hogwarts." Hermione then said, "Not everything is fun though we ran into some trouble. Anyway what house do you want to be in?"

Michael replied, "Either Gryffindor or Hufflepuff." The train then started moving and Abbie said, "Where are Harry and Ron?" Hermione replied, "I have no idea. I saw the other's maybe they just haven't found us yet because we planned to meet up on the train."

Abbie and Hermione continued to talk as Michael slept. Hermione then said, "Your brother can sleep anywhere can't he?" Abbie nodded and said, "I'm starting to think that Harry and Ron might have missed the train. Either they don't want to sit with us or they missed the train."

Hermione then nodded and said, "I think your right Abbie, I mean even they aren't that stupid."

_**XxX Chamber Of Secrets XxX**_

As the lunch trolley came around Hermione was deeply absorbed in one of the Lockhart books and Michael's had his head on his sister's lap and was trying to braid her hair like she did. The lady then said, "Anything for the trolley dears?"

Abbie got up and said, "Two Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans and a pumpkin juice." Abbie paid as Michael got up and got something to eat. Hermione decided not to get anything and continued to read one of the course books. As Abbie was eating a grass flavored bean Hermione slammed her book shut and said, "I wouldn't be surprised if Harry and Ron got expelled for this."

"Hermione maybe the barrier sealed itself for some reason. It could have happened if there was a lot of traffic today. We should wait and see if we see them at Hogwarts before we start jumping to conclusions."

Hermione nodded and said, "I forgot how's your knee?" "It's a whole lot better thanks for asking. Mum wasn't to thrilled when she figured out what Justin did but when I told her that he was expelled she was thrilled." Michael then said, "I was shocked to see how angry Mum was. She's as compassionate as Abbie is."

The three of them started laughing and then Abbie turned to Michael she said, "When we get off of the train. You're going to go with the other first years. I'll bring you over to Hagrid. And he brings you to the sorting ceremony."

Michael said, "What. Abbie I want to stay with you." "I know that you do Mike. I don't want to leave you either but its tradition. I promise you that Hagrid is nice he's one of the nicest people at Hogwarts. And if you want me to the first week I can walk you to class."

Michael slowly nodded and then started to hug Abbie. Abbie started to rub his hair and said, "Hey don't worry about it Mike. You're still going to see me all the time. It's not like it's my final year. Plus you can hang out in the Hufflepuff common room and I can hang out in the Gryffindor one. You're going to get sick of seeing me by the end of term."

_**XxX Chamber Of Secrets XxX**_

After getting changed into their robes the train started to slow down as they approached the Hogsmeade Station. The three of them walked over to Hagrid together who was gathering the first years to bring them across the lake to Hogwarts.

"Hi Hagrid."

Hagrid said, "Hi Abbie. Hi Hermione. Where are Harry and Ron?" "No idea. Hagrid this is my brother Michael he's a first year. He's going to be staying with you to get across the lake." Hagrid looked down and said, "Hello Michael. You can stay with me you'll see your sister at the sorting ceremony. See you to later."

Hermione and Abbie then made their way to the carriage's and got in one with Abbie's friends Hanna and Taylor. Hanna then said, "Hey Abbie. Have a good Holiday?" "Yeah I did. My brother found out that he is a wizard so I've been telling him everything I could about the wizarding world and I spent some time in Ireland. What about you two?"

Hanna and Taylor said, "We spent time with our families and then with our other friends. Sorry we couldn't spend time with you Abbie." "It's fine." Hermione then said, "Looks like Harry and Ron did miss the train Abbie. Wonder how they are going to get here now."

Taylor said, "Well they might use the floo network to get here. If they have a wizarding family there fireplace is already hooked up and they could come this way."

Abbie and Hermione nodded and the four of them continued talking about what they did over summer and Abbie told them about Ireland and spoke some of the different languages that she could speak.

_**XxX Chamber Of Secrets XxX**_

Sitting in the Great Hall with the Hufflepuff table was a great experience sure Abbie was nervous for her brother but it was amazing to be back and school with her friends and everybody that she has grown to love.

She could see her ex-best friends starring at her with deep loathing because she had chosen to forget about them after they ditched her for losing the points last year and putting Hufflepuff in third place.

"Hey Abbie."

Abbie turned to her friend Charlotte (who was also a Muggleborn), "What's up Charlotte?" Charlotte said, "I heard that Hufflepuff is looking for a new seeker. Are you going to try out?" Abbie said, "Yeah. I've got a decent broom so why not?"

Charlotte said, "Well tell me when the try outs are and I'll be there for you." As Professor McGonagall walked in with the first years Abbie could see Ron's younger sister Ginny in the crowd of nervous looking first years and she could see her brother. Her brother spotted her and Abbie mouthed, 'Good Luck Mike.'

Professor McGonagall then called out the names for the first years. "Michael Carson."

Abbie's brother walked up nervously and the hat was placed on his head and he stayed like that for a while until the hat called, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Michael looked happier than he had looked since he found out about the sorting hat. He walked over to the Gryffindor table and Professor McGonagall continued the sorting.

_**XxX Chamber Of Secrets XxX **_

When the final name had been called Professor McGonagall put the scroll and hat away and Professor Dumbledore stood up and said, "Let the Feast Begin."

Abbie turned towards her friends and Blake said, "That was your brother? Michael?"

Abbie nodded and said, "I'm glad that he got sorted into the house for him. I'm shocked that it's Gryffindor though. Michael has never really been that outspoken or anything really. I've always been the one to look out for him. I wouldn't have it any other way really but I'm glad that he'll be with some of my closet friends."

Dana then said, "Yeah like we were at one point but then you ditched us." Abbie looked over at her and said, "You were the one to ditch me because I lost points so remove yourself from the conversation." Dana said, "I won't remove myself from the conversation until you agree to be my friend again." "Sorry Dana but I'm not going to be your friend again you ditched me once and I have friends better than you now."

Abbie turned back to her friends and said, "I'm not going to be able to walk with you guys to class. I promised my little brother that I would walk him to class this week because he's nervous." Hanna said, "That's fine Abbie." Dana then said, "I'm nervous for him to because he has a loser big sister. Who isn't loyal like Hufflepuff's are."

Abbie then said, "You weren't loyal first Dana so leave me alone." Jamie then said, "Just ignore her Abbie. She isn't worth your time. Did you get the butterbeer that I sent you?" "Yeah I did it was so good. Thanks for sending it to me." Jamie laughed, "No problem Abbie."

Professor Dumbledore then stood up and said, "Welcome to Hogwarts. To our old students Welcome Back and to our new student's welcome. Please note that the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds for all students and Hogsmeade is banned for everybody under year three even if you are with an older student. Now off to bed."

Abbie got up with her friends and started walking towards the Hufflepuff Common Room. Abbie then saw Michael and said, "See you in the morning Mikey. Sleep well." Michael looked over at her and said, "Night Ab."

_**XxX Chamber Of Secrets XxX**_

Sitting on her bed in the Hufflepuff Common Room she could see everything from last year. She could see Anna's calendar with horses on it. Emily's book collection and Sara's family photo's. Abbie laid down on her bed and felt as if she was finally home.

Abbie then looked around at the grounds and remembered everything that had happened and the end of last year and hoped that this year would be simpler.

A/N Alright another chapter down and it's getting longer again yay! I'm on the sixth Harry Potter book and it's another one that makes me cry. What can I say I'm emotional? I won't be uploading another chapter this week because I'm going to a concert tomorrow with my boyfriend. But I can try to upload another chapter. When I supposed to be getting ready for college I'll type because I get up at 8 am to get ready and I don't have class to 11. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Read and Review. Peace out.

~* HarryPotter4Life24 *~


	4. Another Hopless Defense Teacher

**Summary: **Last year Abbie started Hogwarts and her first year was full of darkness and danger. But now year two is about to begin and besides having to worry about her brother's first year something is about to be awaken. The school's dark past will be revealed but with somebody attacking all the muggleborn's in the school will Abbie and Michael survive?

**Pairings: N/A **

Legends and Secrets

Chapter 4: Another Hopeless Defense Teacher

The next morning while Abbie was eating her little brother squeezed next to her and said, "Hey Abbie can you help me with my tie? I was afraid to ask the Gryffindor prefect." Abbie put down her fork and said, "Sure thing Mike."

Abbie quickly did her brother's tie and said, "There you go. How was the first night in Gryffindor?" "It was good. I wished that I was in Hufflepuff though." Abbie then looked over and her brother and messed up his hair before saying, "What do you have first?"

Michael said, "Charms." Abbie nodded and said, "That's with Professor Flitwick. He's the head of the Ravenclaw house but he is really nice. Come on let's go. Because I have Defense Against the Dark Arts first. I wonder if this guy is better than Quirrell."

Abbie swung her bag onto her shoulder and said, "Bye guys. I'll see in Defense." Abbie and Michael walked to the Marble Staircase and Michael said, "This place is amazing sis." Abbie nodded and said, "I know that it is. Last year was kind of crazy but I think that this year will be normal and not crazy."

Michael laughed and Abbie walked him up to the Charms room and said, "Charms is right through this door. I have charms second period so I'll be there as soon as I can." Michael nodded and said, "Thanks Sis."

Michael then walked through the door and into the charms classroom and Abbie then walked to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Seeing Harry, Ron, and Hermione already there Abbie sat down near them and she said, "Hey guys. Did you guys miss the train?"

Harry nodded and said, "Hermione said that you thought that was what happened." "How did you guys get here then?" Ron replied, "My family has well had a flying car and we flew it here and we were seen." Abbie asked, "Detention?" "Detention."

As the rest of the class started to pile in the four of them were talking. Harry then asked, "What house is your brother Michael in Abbie?" Abbie replied, "He's a Gryffindor. But the weirdest thing is going on with him. You know how perky the both of us are?" Ron replied, "I think that everybody does." "Well Michael isn't as perky as normal. I think that he's disappointed in himself."

"Why do you think that Ab?" Abbie looked over and said, "Because the day before we left for the Hogwarts express he told me that he really wanted to be a Hufflepuff but then he got here and got sorted into Gryffindor. I think that he's worried that I'm disappointed in him." Harry then said, "And are you?" "No never. Besides he would have to deal with Dana and her group of cronies if he was."

Hermione then looked over and said, "Dana wants to be your friend again?" "Yup and she won't take no for an answer."

The Defense Against the Darks Arts teacher then walked down from his office and, "Can I introduce to your new Defense Against the Dark Arts? Me, Gilderoy Lockhart…." As he went on and on about himself Abbie looked at him but only because she didn't want detention because she was ignoring everything he said.

When everybody started screaming Abbie looked around and saw that Cornish Pixies were set loose. Abbie ducked and turned to Harry and said, "Let me guess. Lockhart?" Harry nodded and said, "Lockhart."

The bell then rang and as the four of them went to leave Lockhart turned to them and said, "I'll leave the four of you to nip the rest of them back in there cage." Without waiting for an answer he ran into his office.

_**XxX Chamber Of Secrets XxX**_

By the time lunch came around Abbie was not in a good mood. After dealing with the pixie's and being late to charms because she had to run her brother to transfiguration. She may have been one of the top people in the exams after Hermione but she was not the person to be late to class and get extra homework.

Michael was sitting next to her at lunch as her friend Aimee said, "Can you believe Lockhart?" Abbie looked over at her and said, "I think that he's a fraud. Nobody can do the stuff he's done and be totally helpless against pixies. Come on Mike. I have to get you to Herbology."

A/N Alright I know that this chapter is short but I have to get to college soon but I wanted to update first. I'm going to be starting a Harry Potter story with Harry being a girl called Sophia Potter. I hope that you check that story out. I know this was one of my shorter chapter's but the next one is going to be longer I promise. Read and Review. Peace Out.

~* HarryPotter4Life24 *~


End file.
